


No More Sixsome

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [24]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, F/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Race To The Edge, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Snotlout has to marry Mala.Unfortunately, it also means their marriage breaks up a certain sixsome.





	No More Sixsome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ball, Chain, and Dagur (On Hiatus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233620) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> This is also posted on my tumblr.
> 
> For HTTYD Rarepair Week 2018 for the prompt: “Can’t you listen to me?”
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, season 4 and later, but diverges from canon.
> 
> Inspired by evilwriter37's "Ball, Chain, and Dagur" because of the arranged marriage trope.

“Look, I’ll talk to my father. I’ll see what he has to say about this whole… you having to marry Mala deal,” Hiccup said.

“Can’t you listen to me?” Snotlout said. “I don’t want to marry her! My heart belongs to the Dragon Riders. I’d rather marry you guys.”

“I know, I know,” Hiccup said soothingly. His hand caressed Snotlout on his back in an attempt to be comforting. “That’s what we want as well.”

 

 

 

 

Shortly before the gang were to head back to the Edge after all that happened when Hiccup was kidnapped by bounty hunters during the celebrations on Berk, Hiccup spoke with his father about the Mala wanting to marry Snotlout issue.

“I mean, she’s an incredible ally, and Thor knows my Riders and I need some allies in our fight against Viggo Grimborn, but she also wants to marry one of them. Snotlout’s supposed to compete in these trials and apparently, she was foretold that someone would save her and they would become her King? But Snotlout’s been incredibly clear. He doesn’t want this. And if I’m honest, I don’t want it either.”

“Why wouldn’t you want to cement an alliance with marriage?” Stoick asked.

“Because Snotlout deserves to marry a pers— people he loves?” Hiccup replied. “Duh?” Hiccup did a gesture with his shoulders and arms that could basically be described as a shrug.

“‘People’?” Stoick repeated. “‘People he loves?’”

Hiccup yelped mildly, realizing what he said.

He paused and then quoted his own father, “‘There can be no secrets between us.’ Yeah. The Dragon Riders and I, the ones from Berk— so not Heather— we’ve been romantically involved since shortly after we arrived on the Edge.”

“Is it serious?”

“I’m sort of hoping to one day marry the five of them,” Hiccup said. He smiled hopefully.

Stoick nodded. He then sighed.

“It’s going to be four,” Stoick said.

Hiccup gasped like he’d been stabbed.

“I’m sorry, son. Snotlout has to marry Queen Mala. He has to compete those trials successfully. No failing on purpose or funny business.”

Hiccup interlocked both sets of fingers, looked down at the table, placed his interlocked hands so they were resting on his forehead with his thumbs framing his forehead, effectively hiding his face. He released a heavy sigh.

“I hate this,” Hiccup whispered. “And I have to break the news to him.”

“I’m sorry, son. But, I am very happy that you’ve found love and happiness with your friends,” Stoick said, gently.

“Said right after you turned a sixsome into a fivesome,” Hiccup said, softly, sadly, still hiding his face.

He then got up and left the hut.

 

 

 

 

“What did Stoick say?” Astrid asked, moments after Hiccup came out of the hut.

They stood some feet from the hut, and Hiccup quietly joined them in the circle they were standing in. He saw them holding hands.

Astrid looked at his face and let out a soft groan.

He looked so sad.

She took his hand, and he felt a tiny bit better.

“Hiccup, what did he say?” Snotlout asked. “Do I still have to go through with it?”

Hiccup sighed sadly.

“Does he know about us?” Fishlegs asked.

“Yeah, my dad knows about us; I told him,” Hiccup said. “He’s happy for me; for us, I guess. But… he also said that Snotlout has to compete in those trials. Despite, you know, being told that he doesn’t want to do ‘em or marry Mala. And that he has to successfully compete them, and no failing on purpose. Kinda cancels it out.”

Hiccup walked over to Snotlout and hugged him, kissing him softly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Hiccup whispered.

He felt the rest of the Riders close in and they were hugging the two of them as well. It would have been quite a wonderful lovely hug if they hadn’t been so despairing.

 

 

 

 

Snotlout successfully competed in the trials as was mandated to him. Thankfully, they managed to hold off the wedding until after the Dragon Hunters and Dragon Flyers were finally defeated. So, they at least got to keep Snotlout with them for a little while longer.

But, the wedding, while it should have been a happy day was actually a sad one. They were losing Snotlout from their little group. They would head back to Berk minus one Dragon Rider. They wouldn’t be a sixsome anymore.

“Snotlout’s parents are here,” Astrid whispered to Hiccup, as the five of them sat clumped together.

“Ew, Spitelout,” Tuffnut whispered.

“I was just about to say that,” Hiccup said softly.

“Disgusting how happy he looks that his son is marrying a Queen. This is just bragging rights for him,” Fishlegs whispered. He sniffled. He paused. “Not that Mala isn’t lovely. I do like her as a person.”

“But yeah, this sucks,” Ruffnut whispered.

Hiccup hummed in agreement.

They were going to witness their best friend and romantic partner marry someone else. For an alliance between their two islands, as opposed to just an alliance between Mala’s island and Hiccup’s Riders. Stoick had felt it prudent for Berk to gain an ally. While the Riders planned to stay together as a polyamorous group after this, it was a break-up considering they were losing one of them. And Mala, as much as she liked and supported them, did not want to share Snotlout.

So, they sat here, feeling miserable, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

And once the ceremony began, Hiccup could hear Fishlegs sniffling, clearly crying. Ruffnut, who was on his left, had dropped her head on his shoulder, and he could feel tears drop onto his tunic as a result. Tuff, on Ruffnut’s other side was sighing sadly. Astrid’s hand was in his and she held on tighter and tighter as the ceremony progressed. He didn’t want to glance at her but he could guess she may have been crying. And then she let out a shaky gasp and that was like a gut punch for him. He had been trying to keep it together for them, but…

Nope.

He let out a soft sob.


End file.
